HowToBasic
HowToBasic 'is an anonymous Australian YouTuber known for breaking things, especially with eggs. About His videos mostly consist of him throwing, mixing, or smashing food ingredients against the counter tops and floor of his kitchen in a random manner, generally creating a large mess. It is this randomness that make his videos comedic. He uses a large quantity of eggs in his videos, and frequently claims to have an "egg fetish". Trivia (the largest category on this page) * HowToBasic has officially stated that his name is not 'Aaron Jackson'. This was just a fan theory, based on bloopers from MaxMoeFoe's Krabby Patty Challenge * To celebrate his channel reaching one-million subscribers, he uploaded How To Get 1,000,000 Subscribers . After smashing hundreds of eggs, he creeps along a hallway and stands next to a mirror. Just as he is about to turn and reveal his face, he smashes an egg against the mirror, wags his finger "no" shortly before he flips the bird. * There is a theory that HowToBasic has a goatee-type beard from a reflection on a glass door. * All of HowToBasic's videos are filmed in his underwear to give the appearance that he is nude. He frequently withdraws a large sausage in place of a penis, which is usually either mutilated, or shoved in and out of a raw chicken's neck cavity. In How To Teleport; when he teleports into a grocery store, his black shorts can seen very briefly when the camera looks down. In How To Put on a Condom, he puts a condom onto a sausage, and chases people through a clothing store. It is not known whether or not he was fully clothed at the time. * In How to make a Krabby Patty, he mixes together several objects, (including a condom, a tampon, several bottles of food coloring and glitter, and a Spongebob SquarePants DVD) into an increasingly disgusting mess. He transfers the Krabby Patty into a bucket, and serves it to MaxMoeFoe in his HowToBasic Challenge. Max was unable to consume any of it and vomited numerous times. * In How To Fight A Chicken, it is clear that he has a chicken farm in his yard. It is possible that this is where he gets the vast quantities of eggs used in his videos. * He mentioned that during the How To Make Wine video, he cut his hand after smashing a wine glass. * HowToBasic has known to have several of his recent videos removed due to CG; he had once uploaded a video titled ''How To Disclipine Your Child' that was shortly removed, due to YouTube's Community Guidelines. This may have been because of nudity; as the video contained brief clips of a man's bare buttocks being slapped, that would of flash up at random for a comedic effect; even having an egg land on it. Another video he posted was called 'How To Make Shit Hit the Fan'; it also got taken down for Community Guidelines, due to a violation of: "nudity or sexual content" despite nothing sexual was depicted (but some people suspected that his crotch showed and that's what the reason was for). The third video 'How To Use a Dishwasher' got removed the same day it was posted because of: "a violation of YouTube's policy against spam, scams, and commercially deceptive content." The fourth video he put up 'How to Train Your Cat' was taken down possibly for animal abuse, although the cat he chucks at a TV set is clearly a shoe and not an actual animal. The fifth video 'How To Paint a Realistic Eye' was removed most likely for any copyright (albeit there was none). All of these existing videos were restored completely without any avail; the discipline video is now age-restricted. * Several YouTubers have attempted to reveal HowToBasic's identity. All of the face-reveal videos made so far have been confirmed to be fake. * On 23 December 2014, his channel was temporarily terminated by YouTube for 24 hours. By the next day, it was back up. No explanation was given, but it was probably likely due to Community Guidelines. * There are rumours about his first name being "Patrick". * In some videos like 'How to Babysit', it appears that he uses the Apple software 'iMovie'. * YouTuber Jack Douglass (jacksfilms) claimed that the identity of HowToBasic is his former college roommate, Darren Cunningham, in a video where Douglass did impressions of fellow YouTubers. * In "How to do homework" as well as a few earlier videos, he is shown to own a dog, perhaps a German Shepherd. * Starting in late 2013, his videos started having over fifty to a hundred cutting points with about two or three cuts per second. List Of Subscriber Milestones * HowToBasic hit 1 million subscribers on June 17, 2013. * HowToBasic hit 2 million subscribers on October 6, 2013. * HowToBasic hit 3 million subscribers on March 10, 2014. * HowToBasic hit 4 million subscribers on October 9, 2014. * HowToBasic hit 5 million subscribers on June 21, 2015. * HowToBasic hit 6 million subscribers on December 2, 2015. * HowToBasic hit 7 million subscribers on April 10, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers